


Limit Break

by laceblade



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceblade/pseuds/laceblade





	Limit Break

Biggs held the punching bag steady.  
"Again!"  
Tifa yelled and kicked the bag. Her sweat-laden bangs stung her eyes; she pushed them aside.  
"Again!" said Biggs.  
She punched, hard. The impact strained her muscles; she felt pain sear across the scar on her stomach, white-hot.  
Fire. Heat. "Dad!" Numbness.  
Pain.  
Tifa gave a small gasp, and felt her aura grow red hot.  
"Beat Rush!"  
She pummeled the bag furiously; Biggs jumped all the way to the pinball elevator.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Tifa slowed her panting, and then smiled grimly.  
"I don't know...but I hope it happens again."


End file.
